1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting and carrying harvested game and for providing a protective shelter for a person encountering inclement weather during a hunting trip.
2. Background of the Invention
Millions of people in the United States and abroad hunt wild game, such as deer, antelope, elk, wild hogs and turkeys. Often the hunting is carried out in mountainous or similar terrain. Once an animal has been successfully harvested, the majority of hunters transport the animal out of the wild where it can be processed, both for its meat and as a trophy. During the hunting trip the hunter often encounters inclement weather which prevents the hunter from rapidly descending rugged terrain and the like. In such instances, the hunter may be in need of a protective shelter to prevent hypothermia and/or to provide protection from the elements such as snow, and rain, until such time as the weather sufficiently clears to allow the hunter to descend safely.
Consequentially, there is a need for an apparatus to aid hunters in transporting harvested game while maintaining the integrity of both the animal's meat and the potential use of the animal's head as a trophy, and at the same time providing the hunter with a shelter should inclement weather be encountered. The present invention is directed to address these needs.